Happy Ending (And You're Not in It)
by Cross77
Summary: The concluding piece to "Goodbye Daisy". Two years after the events that took place, Grant visits Daisy's grave. His visit is interrupted when the Secret Warriors are called into action.


"Hey, Daisy," said Grant, approaching the gravestone. "It's been two damn years since Hydra's attempt at taking over S.H.I.E.L.D. and your death. Just thought I'd let you know that Hydra's plan failed…miserably. We're better than before, stronger than before. You thought Hydra's rise would cripple us? You were wrong. Fitz recovered just fine from his speaking and thinking problems, and he's working with Simmons again. Trip and May have stepped up their game. I remember you thought S.H.I.E.L.D.'s specialists were badass. Well, now they're a force to be reckoned with."

He knelt by the stone, tracing the letters engraved on it.

Because no matter how much he hated Daisy, he'd always love Skye.

"Coulson's leading a new S.H.I.E.L.D., a better one. We've got new team members too. Lance Hunter's an ex-mercenary with a fondness for jokes and beer. Bobbi Morse, his on-again off-again girlfriend, is a loyal agent. She used to work for an organization called the Real S.H.I.E.L.D. along with Mack, our mechanic and one of my partners in the field. People aren't all that's new though. Check this out."

Standing up and brushing off his jeans, he flourished a metal chain, which ignited.

"Coulson went crazy from the GH formula. He was obsessed with finding an alien city. Raina beat us to it, Obelisk in hand. The Obelisk started some kind of event that triggered my powers. I can light things on fire but I use the metal chain to concentrate it into a single, powerful strike."

Slowly, he let the flames on the chain die out before wrapping it around his wrist and forearm again.

"I'm not the only one with powers though. These things called Terrigen Crystals…I screwed up and they ended up in the ocean. Pretty soon there were tons of fish oil pills being contaminated. And now Coulson's asking me to recruit Inhumans, which is what we call ourselves."

He cleared his throat, staring at the name on the grave. God, how he had loved her. But it wasn't the real person that he had fallen in love with, just the fake identity. He couldn't believe that it had been two years since the day he put two bullets in her. Two years since Coulson had found him kneeling over her bloody body. He couldn't say he'd ever love in the same way again, but he was slowly getting better.

"I've got as close to a happy ending as I'm probably ever going to get, Daisy. And you're not in it."

"Grant!" shouted Lincoln, jogging over.

He turned around and faced his blonde brother, a small smile on his face. "What's the problem, Sparks?"

Lincoln rolled his eyes at the pet name. "Turn on your damn comms unit. Delsin's been screaming your name for the last three minutes."

Delsin was the second person that Grant had recruited to his team, codenamed the Secret Warriors. Delsin was a Native American who had lived with his fellow Akomish Tribe members in a reservation. A few years ago, he had hit the streets of Seattle to commit petty crimes, which included graffiti, his favorite hobby. He had been exposed to Terrigen and developed the ability to transform any part of his body into concrete. Grant had located him after he destroyed a restaurant with his fist.

Sighing, he flipped the switch to the 'on' position. "What do you have?"

Delsin huffed in annoyance. "Finally, took you awhile. We have a problem. Like a big problem."

"Which is?" he asked, waiting for an explanation.

"We've got a possible Inhuman who's completely destroyed two…make that three blocks of Manhattan."

Grant nodded to Lincoln, making his way to the Quinjet at a brisk pace. "You got a name?"

"Yeah, Joey Gutierrez."

"Any idea what his powers are?"

"Besides the fact that he's good at blowing shit up? We've got nothing."

"Is Fetch on the scene?"

Fetch was Delsin's friend, an ex-druggie, and the newest addition to their team. Grant had never quite understood her power. She could siphon energy from light sources and use it to generate speed.

"She's making her way there right now, but she's gonna need backup."

"Understood," said Grant. "Tell Mack to suit up. It's go time."

* * *

 **So, this was just a quick conclusion to "Goodbye Daisy". I will be updating _A Different Path_ tomorrow most likely. I have several changes I will be making to this account, which will hopefully be listed in my bio by the end of this week. Anyway, I hope you guys and girls enjoyed. Also, the characters Fetch and Delsin are property of the game series _InFamous_.**


End file.
